The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In the past, there has been developed a positioning technology that executes autonomous position estimation in a portable terminal such as for example a smartphone, utilizing a built-in acceleration sensor or the like. Because this kind of autonomous positioning technology has an issue of an error accumulating while traveling, a technology for correcting the error has been also proposed in recent years.
For example, JP 2010-122034A discloses a technology in which an in-vehicle device mounted on a vehicle calculates a relative route of the vehicle. Each time the vehicle passes just below a light beacon installed on the road, the in-vehicle device receives an absolute position coordinate from the light beacon, and calculates a correction value from the relationship between two absolute positions and two relative positions when receiving the two absolute positions. Then, the in-vehicle device calculates an absolute traveling route of the vehicle in the absolute coordinate system, from the correction value and the relative route.